


Angels Ruining Plans

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Series: GOT7 Gaurdian Angel AU [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, there IS death but it's of a minor character and not described, time to finally post this series to ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: Gaurdian Angel Mark gets in the way of Demon Jinyoung's plans during their first meeting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story like, april 2015 old. But i never posted it here, so here it is. the story that started not only this series, but the bts one as well.
> 
> tumblr version: http://iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/117822973675/

Jinyoung frowned as he looked down at the human being chased by another human. From his place on a nearby roof he had a nice view of the human running straight towards the street, where a car would hit them. He should know, he set the whole thing up well.

Humans believed in guardian angles but they tended forget the opposite creatures could exist. Demons, making sure that humans got hurt or died. It wasn’t exactly that Jinyoung took pleasure in it- he was fairly indifferent- but it was  his job.

The human ran out and… Tripped, falling just far enough to escape the car and get their pursuer hit.

“What?” Jinyoung stared, confusion filling his face, before he jumped down from the roof to get a closer look. It wasn’t like they could see him anyway.

“Maybe you should have chosen one that wasn’t be protected,” Joking. That was the tone of the voice and Jinyoung spun to face the source. Fluffy, feathery, and slightly blue-tinted wings on their back. _An angel_  and a guardian angel at that. Just his luck.

“Oh?” Jinyoung scoffed. “I checked, I targeted them before you got here, get lost.”

“I had special orders,” The angel shrugged, pushing red-ish brown hair from their face. “Sorry.” They sounded so genuinely sorry too.

“Special orders?” Jinyoung frowned, “Jerks up there trying to get back at me for something?”

“Probably.” The angel nodded. “Sorry.”

“Stop apologizing,” Jinyoung was getting annoyed really. “Aren’t you doing your job? I’m not going to apologize for doing mine, then.” Jinyoung motioned to the pursuer, who the other humans had gathered around, checking if they were alive.

“Taking that one?” The angel hummed, “He deserves it anyway.”

“Isn’t that a bit cold, for an angel?”

“Maybe,” They laughed, “Do you think so, Jinyoung?”

“Now that,” Jinyoung started, harshly, “Is unfair.”

“I’m Mark,” Mark said, “Better?”

“I don’t like you.”

“Sad,” Mark hummed, frown unconvincing due to his sarcastic tone. “And I liked you _so_  much.”

Jinyoung cursed the stupid angel. And he cursed some higher up, up there, for making sure that Mark would soon be constantly getting in the way of his plans.


End file.
